As semiconductor technologies develop swiftly, various integrated circuits (IC) are universally applied in industrial production and people's daily life. However in an IC (particularly, a high voltage IC), a high-accuracy reference voltage relative to a voltage source often needs to be generated. Currently, a conventional reference voltage generator circuits in the industry implements generation of the high-accuracy reference voltage via in-series resistors. However, it is very difficult to generate the high-accuracy reference voltage since a current in the circuit and a value of the resistor vary at different process corners and temperatures.